Never Let Go
by AllyLobster
Summary: After the events of Cops and Robbers, Kate decides it's time to confront her feelings for Rick. She just has to hope it isn't too late. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Look, taytay.1895.1! I finished your story! For everyone else, enjoy this post-ep for Cops and Robbers. I did change part of it, just so they could have a chance to talk with each other.**

Also, I got a lot of reviews asking me to fix the format, and I'm working on it, I really am. I got one really rude person practically yelling at me about how stuck up I am because I don't go back right away. I'd like to clarify something for everyone out there- I don't post these stories at 7 in the morning. Most of these are posted right around midnight, which means I go to bed almost right after, so I don't see most of the reviews until 8 am or so. So all I'masking is that you guys are a little patient with me in the format changing aspect of things. I'm not ignoring you. I'm just sleeping when you post them. So just give me a little time before you tell me that I'm rude and need to get over myself. 

* * *

She'd done it. She'd managed to get her partner back. When she'd heard the explosion and seen the fallout, she'd been sure he was gone.

Now, as she watched him embrace his mother and daughter, everything suddenly made sense. The feeling that had been plaguing her all day- ever since she'd heard the robber's voice over the phone the first time- wasn't pain. It was the inexplicable urge to get him out of the bank and wrap her arms around him.

She almost joined their embrace, but she stopped herself. She couldn't have that; not until she faced her feelings and shared them with Rick. Then she'd hug him and never let go.

But right now, she needed to process what the boys were telling her. She wanted to leave Rick with his family, but he was suddenly at her side so she decided to fill him in on what they'd just learned. She watched as he turned to look at his family before he followed the three of them to the cars waiting to take them back to the precinct.

There was work to be done.

* * *

After they got the call and learned that Connor was safe with his mother, the tension in the bullpen decreased exponentially. She smiled to herself as Ryan and Esposito left to go pick Connor and his mother up in Ithaca while she sat in her seat and watched Rick. She wanted to tell him everything, explain why she'd lied.

"So, The Old Haunt? I'll buy you a drink." She asked, hoping he'd take her up on the offer, and hopping they'd be able to talk.

Rick looked her over for a moment before he nodded. "Sure."

Rick stood and held Kate's jacket out for her, which she took with a smile. They walked out of the precinct together and silently climbed into Kate's car. She started it up and pulled out onto the busy Manhattan street. When they arrived, Kate was unsurprised to find that the place was packed. She knew Rick had done a lot to keep the place open, and once people heard that the famous owner had a habit of stopping by, it was difficult to keep patrons away. After she locked the car, Rick led her inside, waving to all his employees as he went. Kate thought they were going to the table in the back that was always reserved for their group from the 12th, but instead, Rick led her to the door down to his office basement. Kate followed him down, making sure to close the door behind her as she descended the stairs.

"Rick?" She asked when they were in his office and he was going through his alcohol stash while she lowered herself onto the couch.

"I knew you'd want to talk. I figured it would be easier here." Rick said by way of explanation as he pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. He set them on the table in front of the couch and sat down before he poured their wine.

"So, what's on your mind?" He asked as he handed her the glass and turn dot face her.

Kate took a sip and closed her eyes as the flavors mingled on her tongue. She opened her eyes and found Rick smiling at her, so she took a deep breath and set the glass on the table.

"I need to say some things, and I'd appreciate it if you listened and didn't say anything until I'm done."

Rick looked at her seriously for a moment before he nodded. "Ok."

Kate sighed. "I remember everything. From the graveyard."

Rick's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. Kate held her hand up to pause whatever he was going to say.

"Just let me explain, ok? When you came to visit me in the hospital, I honestly didn't remember much. I remembered the speech I was giving, and then I remembered waking up. It wasn't until I went back to the graveyard that everything clicked into place. And by that point, I'd broken up with Josh and you were gone. I didn't know what to do, so I went to my dad's cabin. I know I could have called you. Should have called you, but I needed time to process everything. And then I went back to work and Javi told me that you'd been there everyday until Gates kicked you out, and that's when everything fell into place, and I knew. I knew that I felt the same way about you. And I know right now you're wondering why I haven't said anything until now, and honestly, it's because I thought what you'd said might be a fluke. That it was just something you'd said as I was dying in the hopes that I would hold on. And I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to be embarrassed if you said you didn't feel that way anymore. But then today happened, and when the C4 went off, I thought I'd lost you. And then when I found you, I could help this feeling that crept into my chest, and I decided as soon as I saw you sitting on the floor in the bank that I was going to tell you today. I was going to tell you then, but there were other people. And when we let the bank, Alexis was hugging you, and all I wanted was to do the same, but I knew I couldn't not until I told you. Which is why we're here."

Kate paused and took a deep breath. This was it. "I think I'm in love with you." She murmured. "I've never felt like this, not before I met you. I thought I was in love with my other boyfriends, but none of them made me feel like killing them while at the same time making me feel like I would never be the same if something happened to them."

Rick smiled when Kate finished. "Then I'm honored." Kate blushed and looked away, but Rick reached out and grabbed her chin and turned her to face him. "The feeling is mutual, Kate. It still is, don't you worry. I love you too."

Kate sighed and nodded. She leaned in and pressed her lips softly to his in a sweet kiss. When she pulled away, they were both smiling and Kate scooted across the couch until she was leaning against him.

"So we're doing this?" She asked.

"I think so. Assuming you're ok with it?"

"I am. Can we just not call the people at page six yet?"

Rick laughed and wrapped his arm tightly around Kate's shoulders. "Of course."

"I don't want to hide us, but I'm not ready to have paparazzi following me around."

"It's fine, Kate." Rick said as he kissed her hair.

"You can't kiss me at the precinct."

Rick laughed again, and Kate knew she'd never get tired of that sound. "You realize that's going to make me try, right?"

Kate laughed with him. "I know."

Rick smiled down at Kate for a moment before he stood and pulled Kate to her feet.

"Rick? What are you doing?"

"We can't stay down here much longer. People saw us come here together, and I don't want them getting ideas."

Kate rolled her eyes and stepped into Rick's space. "I wouldn't mind if the ideas they get actually happened, you know." She said in a husky voice that did horrible things to his body.

Rick sighed and closed his eyes to pull himself to gather before he stepped back. "Nope. Not yet."

"Is Richard Castle really turning down sex? In a semi public space, no less?" Kate teased.

"Not forever. Just for now." Rick said as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I want to woo you first."

Kate rolled her eyes but followed him as they made their way up the stairs. "And how do you plan to do that?" She asked.

"Oh, I have a plan." Rick said with a smile as he held the front door open for her to lead out of the bar. "I have a very good plan."

* * *

**So this isn't going to be a one shot, mainly because I wasn't really planning for this to happen, but oh well. I can work with it. Taytay.1895.1, I hope this is good enough for now. And see, I did get it posted this week.  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will in all likelihood be the last chapter, so I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Rick pulled her from the bar and linked their hands together as he led her down the street.

"Where are you taking me, Rick?"

"There's this little cafe not very far from Central Park. I figured you wouldn't be happy if I took you to a really expensive restaurant. I'll save that for after you've been wooed."

Kate laughed and leaned into his side. "That's it? You're planning to woo me with just dinner? Or are we going back to my apartment after?"

Rick gave her a sly look. "You'll have to what and see." He teased.

Kate sighed and shook her head. They walked down the street together as they talked about random things, careful to avoid talking about their work too much.

When they arrived at the cafe, they were seated on the patio and left alone to ponder the menus.

"What looks good?" Rick asked as he watched her peruse the selections.

"Is it weird if I say weird if I say everything?" Kate asked with a smile.

Rick laughed. "No, it's not."

Kate smiled over her menu at Rick. "What if I said you looked good?"

Rick smirked back at her. "Then I'd say thank you."

Kate sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"I know."

Kate rolled her eyes just as the waiter arrived to take their orders. When he left, Rick brought his hand to rest on top of Kate's and she smiled as she laced their fingers together.

"So where are you taking me after this?" Kate tried again as she rubbed her thumb across his hand.

Rick shook his head. "Nope. Not gonna tell you."

"You have a plan, right?" Kate asked. "It's fine if you don't. This was kind of last minute."

Rick smiled and brought their entwined hands up to his face to gently kiss her knuckles. "I do have a plan. Something I've been wanting to do with you for a long time now." He murmured against her skin.

"Oh? Does it have anything to do with a bed?"

"What is it with you and getting me in bed?" Rick asked.

Kate shrugged. "I don't know. But I know it'll be fun." She said with a coy smile.

Rick's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Katherine Beckett!" He gasped.

"What?" She asked as she innocently took a sip of her water.

"You are a horndog!" Rick hissed.

Kate set her water down and raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"Ok, maybe not the best choice of words, but it's true!"

"How do you figure?" Kate asked.

"You keep trying to get me into bed!"

Kate rolled her eyes and released his hand as their food was delivered. "I don't see why you're complaining." She said as their waiter left them alone.

"Because I'm trying to woo you, woman."

Kate reached out and pinched Rick's hand. "_Don't_ call me woman." Kate said dangerously, but their was a light in her eyes that Rick was slowly beginning to recognize as her being playful.

Rick nodded and pulled his hand back to start eating. As they ate, their conversation slowed slightly, but they still had fun teasing each other. At one point, Rick caught Kate looking at his dish, so he cut a piece of chicken and held it out to her on his fork.

"What?" Kate asked as she was confronted with a fork in her face.

"I know you want to try it." Rick said with a soft smile.

Kate reached out to grab the fork, but Rick pulled it away. "What are you doing?"

Rick just smiled and brought the fork closer to Kate's mouth, and she sighed and held her mouth open so Rick could feed her.

"Thank you." She said as she finished chewing. "That's really good."

Rick nodded and went back to eating, and Kate followed suit after watching him for a moment.

When they were done and Rick had paid, he stood and held his hand out for Kate to take.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going now?" She asked.

"The park." Rick said with a shrug.

Kate nodded and laced her fingers with his as they made their way down the street. "And what are we going to do in the park?" She asked.

Rick shook his head. "Nope. Not telling you."

Kate sighed and bumped his shoulder with hers. "You're ridiculous." She mumbled.

"I know." Rick said proudly.

Kate shook her head as they kept walking. When they arrived at Central Park, Rick led her into the park and over to one of the rock piles.

"So we're not going to the zoo." Kate said.

"Nope. Up you go." Rick said as he gestured for her to start climbing.

"What?"

"We're sitting up there, so start climbing."

Kate sighed and began working her way up. It wasn't all that difficult, and she standing on top in a matter of moments. She turned in a circle to look around herself and when she turned back to where she'd come from, Rick was standing next to her with a smile on his face.

"Do you approve?" He asked with a smile.

Kate nodded. "But what are we gonna do up here?" She asked as she stepped closer to him.

Rick sighed. "You're incorrigible." He mumbled.

Kate smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Then she turned and sat in the middle of the rock and gestured for Rick to join her. When he did, she shifted so she was sitting on his lap with their chests only inches apart.

"If you get us arrested for public indecency, I'm going to be so upset." Rick murmured as he leaned in and kissed her gently.

Kate laughed. "Don't worry, we're good."

Rick smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. It started just as sweetly and began growing with intensity until they were panting in an effort to get enough oxygen.

When they pulled apart, Rick pulled his hand from her hair while the other remained firmly on her hip. He brought his free hand up to her face and gently traced over her features. His touch was soft and barely there, and the pure love in his eyes made Kate smile.

"I love you." She murmured.

Rick smiled at her. "I love you too."

They sat like that for a while, it could have been minutes or it could have been hours. Rick continued to trace Kate's face, occasionally interrupted by Kate placing a sift kiss on his lips or his cheek, or anywhere else she could get at. While Rick continued to map out her face, Kate ran her fingers through his hair, tugging gently every once in a while.

"I knew it was soft." She murmured, more to herself than to him.

"Huh?"

"I knew your hair was soft." Kate said with a smile.

Rick chuckled. "Yours is soft too." He said as he brought his hand up from her hip to tangle in the hairs at the bast of her skull. He tugged gently and the moan that came from Kate brought a smile to his lips. Kate leaned in and stole another kiss from him before she brought her mouth to his ear.

"Take me home, Rick." She whispered before she flicked her tongue over his ear lobe.

Rick shivered slightly and nudged Kate until she got off his lap. When he was standing, he held his hands out and pulled kate to her feet before they walked to the edge of the rock and began making their descent. When they were back on solid ground, they made their way toward the exit, and Rick turned them in the direction of Kate's apartment.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked.

"I'm taking you home." Rick said as confusion colored his tone.

Kate sighed and looked at the ground. "You're going to go back to the loft after, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I don't want Mother or Alexis to worry if I don't come home."

Kate nodded but didn't respond.

Rick stopped walking and turned to face her. "Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kate said quickly and plastered a smile on her face.

"Kate." Rick said.

She sighed. "I just... I don't want to be alone tonight. When I wake up, I want to be able to look over and see you." She murmured as she looked back to the ground.

Rick used his fingers to bring her chin up so he could look at her and he smiled. "Hey. Don't be afraid to tell me what you need, Kate." Rick said gently as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you want to stay with me at the loft tonight?" He asked.

Kate thought for a minute. "Can we stop by my place so I can grab some things?"

"Of course. Come on." Rick said as he turned and started walking again.

When they finally got to Kate's apartment, Rick waited in the living room while she went into her bedroom and threw a few changes of clothes into a bag. When she was done, she left her bedroom to find him sitting on her couch typing on his phone.

When he heard her enter, he looked up and smiled at the size of her bag. "Just letting Alexis know we're on our way home." He said as he held up his phone.

Kate nodded and looked around her apartment. Nothing seemed out of place, but that didn't really make sense.

"What are you looking for?" Rick asked, and Kate nearly jumped when he ended up right behind her.

"Something to be out of place." She said as she scrutinized her bookshelf. She knew that if he'd snooped anywhere, it was more than likely there.

"Huh?"

"I know you snooped. It's who you are."

Rick chuckled and pulled Kate's bag from her shoulder and walked toward the door. "I perused your books, but I didn't take any off the shelves." He said.

Kate looked at him, and after determining he wasn't lying, she followed him into the hall and turned to lock the door behind her.

The walk back to his loft turned out to not be quite as long as she'd always thought, although that might have had something to do with the man walking beside her with her hand gripped firmly in his own. When they walked into the loft, Martha immediately came toward them and pulled Kate into a hug. It was a little awkward because Rick was still holding onto her hand, and when Martha pulled away, she caught sight of their hands and gave them a knowing smile.

Alexis came down the stairs while Rick was putting Kate's bag in his bedroom and for a moment, Kate was worried that Alexis would be annoyed that she was there, but then the girl was running toward her and flinging her arms around Kate's waist.

"Thank you." She whispered as Kate slowly hugged her back. "Thank you for getting him back."

Kate smiled. "Of course, Alexis." She murmured. She heard Rick come out of his study and she smiled at him when she saw the smile on his face at the sight of the two of them standing together.

"Hey, Pumpkin." Rick said as he made his way across the room. He paused to kiss Kate's cheek before he turned and kissed Alexis' head.

Kate didn't miss the way Alexis' eyes widened as she took in her father's actions, and it brought a smile to her face. Martha watched the way Rick wrapped his arm around Kate's waist for a moment before declaring that she was going to bed. When Kate tried to protest, she just waved her hand in dismissal and told them to have fun.

Alexis walked into the kitchen and pulled the ice cream out of the freezer and it only took Rick a moment to grab the various toppings from the fridge. When everything was set out, Rick scooped ice cream into three bowls and gestured for Kate to choose which toppings she wanted before Alexis and Rick piled everything onto their sundaes.

"Doesn't that hurt your teeth?" Kate asked as she looked at Rick's bowl, which undoubtedly held more toppings than ice cream.

Rick just smiled. "Nope. It's good."

Kate just smiled and shook her head.

Alexis was watching them like a hawk, and as soon as she finished her ice cream she put her dishes in the dishwasher and kissed Rick's cheek before heading up the stairs to her bedroom.

When she was gone and Rick and Kate had both finished their sundaes, Rick took their dishes and put them in beside Alexis' and then he came around the counter to where Kate was sitting and pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the scent of cherries that he'd come to associate with Kate.

Kate smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly. After a moment, Rick pulled away and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You ready to go to bed too?" He asked.

"Well, since you probably mean that in a different way than I do, I guess so."

Rick smiled and led her through his study and into his bedroom. When they arrived, Kate grabbed her bag and took it into his bathroom and closed the door behind her. She quickly changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth and hair. When she was done she returned to his room to find Rick already in bed, his chest bare.

Rick looked up when he heard the bathroom door open, and his mouth popped open. "Kate." He breathed.

She was wearing a tank top and a pair of boy shorts and nothing else. "See something you like?" She asked.

"I see a lot of things I like." Rick answered.

"Yeah?" Kate asked. "What are you gonna do about it?" She asked as she twisted the hem of her shirt around her fingers, exposing even more of her underwear.

"Not what you want me too. Come on, Kate. I'm trying to be a gentleman here." Rick said.

Kate sighed and walked toward the bed and climbed in on the empty side. "I really hate that you're being like this." She grumbled.

Rick laughed and pulled her into his side. "I know. But it'll be worth it, I promise."

Kate sighed and curled into his side and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you, Rick."

"For what?"

"For being you."

Rick smiled. He kissed Kate's head before he leaned over and turned off the light. When he returned, he laid down and pulled Kate into him. She shifted slightly and laid her head down on his chest.

"Goodnight, Rick." She murmured as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Kate." He said as he kissed her head. Kate rolled over and tugged Rick behind her so that he curled himself around her. Within moments, she was asleep.

* * *

**This brings us to the end of this story, hope you guys liked it. **

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, a lot of you guys were upset that I had planned on ending this, so I'll give you one more chapter. Hope this makes you all happy.**

* * *

Rick was sleeping soundly when a firm yet gentle touch woke him up. For a moment he thought he'd imagined it, but then it happened again, in a slightly more intentional manner, and Rick knew Kate was up to something.

He opened his eyes and was slightly confused when he didn't see her lying next to him. Then he felt another touch, this time much lower. He looked down the bed and saw a lump that was much too big to be just from him. He lifted the covers slightly and looked beneath them. With the light creeping into the bedroom from the rising sun, Rick was able to see Kate lying between his legs.

When she noticed him watching her, Kate looked up and gave him a sly smile.

"Good morning, Ricky." She purred.

"Kate, what are you doing down there?" Rick asked.

"You wouldn't let me have any fun last night. So I decided to show you what you missed." She said easily.

Before Rick could reply, Kate stuck her tongue out and licked his cock slowly from base to tip.

"You know," she said as she pulled away, "you're a very deep sleeper. You didn't even notice when I took your pants off."

"I don't know whether I should report you that or not."

"Oh, and what would you file it under?" She asked.

"I don't now yet. But I'm sure I'd think if something."

Kate shook her head and brought her mouth back to the hot and hard flesh in front of her face. Rick let out a groan when she wrapped her lips around him and began sucking. Rick watched Kate work over until the sight became too much. He squeezed his eyes shut and let his hand drop to her hair. He wasn't guiding or forcing her movements, he just need to tangle his fingers in her hair to ground himself.

"Kate," he gasped. "Kate, you've gotta stop."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna come, Kate, you gotta stop." Rick nearly begged.

Kate sighed and gave him one final suck before she let him slip from her mouth with an obscene popping noise. Rick used his grip in her hair to pull her body up over his. He tugged her down until their mouths were almost touching and they simply laid there for a moment breathing the same air.

Rick pulled Kate down and pressed a kiss top her lips. He brushed his tongue against the seam of her lips and when Kate sighed, he swept his tongue inside to taste her thoroughly.

While Kate was distracted by the kiss, Rick rolled them over so that her back was pressing into the mattress. He broke away from her mouth and trailed kisses down the column of her throat. When he got to her breasts, he paused long enough to pay attention her the small circular scar breathing between them.

"Rick." Kate sighed.

Rick chuckled as he continued kissing her body. He made it all the way between her legs before Kate caught on to what he was planning. She gripped his hair and tugged him back up her body.

"Kate."

"Not now." She groaned as she kept tugging at his hair. "Later." She promised.

Rick nodded and moved back up her body and kissed her deeply.

"Rick." Kate whimpered. "I need you. Please."

Rick nodded and pulled away to reach for his nightstand, but Kate wouldn't let him move enough. "Condom." He murmured into her lips.

Kate shook her head. "I'm clean. And I'm on the pill."

"Kate-"

"Please, Rick. I want to feel you. All of you." Kate murmured.

Rick nodded and slowly thrust into her. He paused for a moment to let her adjust to his size before he began shallowly thrusting into her.

"God, Rick." She groaned, and Rick would have responded in kind if her were capable of making any kind of understandable sound. As it was, he was lucky he was still able to hold himself above her.

"You feel so good, Kate." He managed to get out between gasps.

Kate chuckled and brought her hips up to meet his thrusts and moaned at the deeper penetration it caused.

Suddenly, she could feel her orgasm about to cry over her, and she desperately wanted him to go over the edge with her.

"So close, Rick." She whispered.

Rick gave a sort of grunt in response and brought one of his hands down to rub circles between her legs as he brought his mouth down to suck sat her breasts. Kate nearly shouted at the sensations and she had just enough time and brain capacity to bring her mouth to Rick's shoulder to title down as her orgasm crashed over her. Her eyes snapped shut and her hips bucked uncontrollably.

Rick felt her clamp down around him and after two more thrusts, he was pulled over the edge.

When they came down from their highs, Rick rolled off of Kate's body and they laid next to each other a trying to catch their breath.

"That was..." Kate started.

"Yeah." Rick agreed.

They both chuckled at the words and Kate curled herself into his side as he wrapped his arm around her.

"How long before we need to wake up?" Rick asked after he was able to breathe properly again.

Kate looked at the clock sitting by the bed and smiled.

"About an hour." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes.

"I love you, Kate." Rick murmured.

"I love you too, Rick." She replied with a smile.

* * *

**Alright, there you have it. I might try writing another story as a continuation of this if enough of you want me to, but it will probably be a little while before I start it, so keep that in mind.**

**If any of you have prompts for me to fill, please let me know. I'll do my best to do whatever prompt you give me justice.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
